Never Let Me Go
by magicaltears
Summary: Post 5x23. Not everything is as it seems when Lian Yu was blown up. How did anyone besides Oliver and William survive? Did everyone get off the island or were some still there when the island exploded? All questions and more will be revealed. Olicity with Team Arrow mixed in.
1. Prologue

Title: Never Let Me Go

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Anything you recognize from Arrow? I don't own. There will be a couple original characters added here and there, this chapter it's a doctor though I can't even really claim him either since he's based on Elliot Stabler from Law and Order: SVU (I even named him Dr. Elliott!)

Summary: Not everything is as it seems when Lian Yu was blown up. Who lived, who died? How was anyone saved? And was secrets are revealed about those closest to Oliver Queen? Olicity story with Team Arrow mixed in.

* * *

A white light shown through her closed eyes and she muttered under her breath softly. Opening her eyes she squinting, looking around as best as she could. Her vision was blurry which indicated that her glasses were missing. Wincing as she raised her arm to touch her face she verified her conclusion. Squinting to see as best as she could the bright white room indicated that she was in a hospital of some sort though her brain was too muddled to know why.

Before she could even begin to freak out the door to the room opened and a large frame filled the doorway though she couldn't make out the features of the person due to her lack of glasses. "Ms. Smoak?" The accented voice questioned. The voice was unfamiliar but warm and even though she knew better she relaxed. "Yes?" She replied, though it seemed more of a question than a statement. Apparently her confusion was evident as a familiar plastic object was placed into the palm of her hand.

She slid her glasses onto her face and immediately felt more in control. The man who had entered was wearing a white lab coat and had an air of confidence about him. His cropped hair and blue eyes made her chest ache for another man with blue eyes and a similar hair style. She remembered running her hands through said hair but pushed that thought to the back of her mind at the moment. She had other things to worry about. The man's name tag read Dr. M Elliott. "Felicity Smoak?" The English accent requested again and she nodded. "Date of birth?" She sighed before replying. "January 10th, 1989." Saying her birthday always made her feel very young compared to most of the people she spent time with. Most of those around her were in their thirties or forties even (though she'd never say who for fear she'd be on the receiving end of some sort of weapon) and she was still in her twenties. It felt strange as during her life she felt as if she had been through enough to count as being much older than she was, and yet according to others she still had a sunny disposition that made her seem even younger than she was with the wisdom of someone far older.

As she had been deliberating her age and status that it made her the doctor nodded, apparently seeming to find her answers acceptable. "I assume you have a few questions hwoever first I'd like to go over our immediate concerns. Is that alright with you?" He asked kindly. She wanted to deny him and demand to get her questions answered first however she knew the request was rhetorical and that it would go much quicker if she just agreed, so she nodded. "I don't have much of a choice." She stated before realizing she had spoken out loud. Cheeks burning she nodded again. Luckily he ignored the comment and opened the chart once again, glancing at it before focusing on her. "I had your medical records faxed over and from them I see that you were paralyzed from the waist down due to nerve damage because of a bullet wound correct?" Felicity felt as if that was over-simplifying things in a large way however she nodded, not wanting to go into a long babble about Damien Darkh or botched engagement nights. "However it shows that a bio-stimulant implant was placed that allowed you to walk again?" She nodded again, annoying herself now but knowing there was nothing else she could do. "It shows that a repair was done back about a month ago." Okay, she was done replying unless she heard him say something incorrect as the nodding was giving her an even larger headache than she already had. Plus, hearing him sum things up made her heart race a little. She hadn't even checked.

As smoothly as possible she moved her legs slightly under the thin blanket and let out an audible sigh of relief as she felt and saw them move. Well, that was one major thing off of her mind. "My worry due to your pregnancy is that due to the way your body will inevitably change that this may negatively affect the implant." She found herself nodding before the words truly sunk in. "Wait…my what?!"

* * *

TBC! Okay, so this is not my first fanfic by far but this is my first Arrow fic. I stumbled onto Arrow a few months back and quickly became addicted. Since then by the way I attended a convention to meet a bunch of the Arrow cast and it was all over from there. Of course the driving force behind my obsession was Felicity Smoak and the relationship that slowly built up over time between Felicity and Oliver Queen. This is an idea I've had since I watched the finale and since I hadn't seen anyone write a similar idea I figured I'd go ahead and do so. Let me know if you are interested or if I'm just writing for myself!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Never Let Me Go

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Anything you recognize from arrow? I don't own. There will be a couple original characters added here and there, this chapter it's a doctor though I can't even really claim him either since he's based on Elliot Stabler from Law and Order: SVU (I even named him Dr. Elliott!)

Summary: Nothing everything is as it seems when Lian Yu was blown up. Who lived, who died? How was anyone saved? And what secrets are revealed about those closest to Oliver Queen? Olicity story with Team Arrow mixed in.

* * *

Her mind went blank when the word pregnancy (italics) out of the doctor's mouth for a second time. "How?" She croaked out though she waved her hand to signal she didn't need him to actually answer, noticing for the first time that her left hand was encased in a white plaster cast. Well, that was going to slow town her typing speed for a while that was for sure. She also wasn't sure how she was going to make the white cast look even the least bit fashionable but she figured that was a topic for another time. "Don't answer that. I obviously know how someone gets pregnant but I haven't since…" Crap. She had forgotten (how that happened she had no idea, she was going to blame the concussion she was assuming she had) for a moment about the second time that she and Oliver had been together in the physical sense after breaking their engagement. The first time could be blamed on Curtis and drinking too much, the second time could only be blamed on the two of them missing one another.

"By your reaction I'm going to assume that you were unaware that you were expecting?" Dr. Elliott accented voice broke into her frenzied thoughts. "Your assumption would be correct." She replied. "Listen, first before we go more into detail about that is there any way you finish telling me about my injuries. Also I'd appreciate you telling me where I am, how I got here, when I got here and how my friends are." She stated much more boldly than she normally would have to a complete stranger. "Of course Ms. Smoak." He replied before pulling a rolling stool up and sitting next to her bed. "So you clearly see you have a broken left wrist. You also have a mild concussion and a broken ankle." He told her to which she nodded and then winced again. She had called that one. "As for where you are, you and your friends were flown in from somewhere near the North China Sea by special request from Agent Michaels." Felicity nodded, knowing that was code for she was in an Argus hospital somewhere and that finding out anymore would have to wait until she had access to her tablet and a secure internet server. "Are all my friends okay?" She asked him, almost afraid of the answer. The doctor smiled sympathetically before answering. "Unfortunately due to HIPAA laws I cannot release anyone's information that doesn't have you listed on their HIPAA form. There are two people that are desperate to see you and hear about your condition which I was not able to give them either due to the fact that you have your next of kin listed as a Donna Smoak. I was informed you wouldn't wish for her to be called and considering your injuries were not as severe as they could have been I took that advice." She breathed a sigh of relief before chucking. No, she did not need her mother there right now.

She wasn't surprised that Oliver and Digg (who she was assuming were the two people causing a fuss about information on her) were waiting for her to wake up. "Can you let them in if there isn't anything life or death that you need to tell me?" She asked. The doctor hesitated a moment before replying softly. "Because of your spinal injury and the explosion we do want to do an ultrasound, especially since you were unaware that you were pregnant so have received no pre-natal care thus far." She felt a pang of guilt hit her in the chest, feeling like the worst person (she couldn't even begin to think the M word right now) for not knowing, however she pushed it down, focusing on the doctor's words. "How long until I can have the scan?" She asked, feeling completely out of her element due to not being prepared nor having her phone or tablet within reach in order to do research. "It should be in an hour or so. Do to how early on your pregnancy is we'll have to do an internal ultrasound in which case a nurse will come in and go over that in a little while." He explained, and she was glad he didn't go into any further detail. When she was younger due she had to have one and they weren't fun, so she didn't need to hear the man try and explain. "Okay, then can my friends come in for a while until that time?" She asked, needing some sort of normalcy in her even more chaotic than usual world. "Of course Ms. Smoak, I'll send them right in."

She didn't have long to mull over everything she had been told before two familiar people entered her room. Unfortunately neither of them was the person she had really wanted to see however she smiled at the two anyway. John Diggle and Thea Queen entered her room, neither seeming worse for the wear. Thea had a few more cuts and bruises than she had the last time they had seen one another and John had a cast similar to hers along with a few cuts but other than that they both seemed in good health which allowed her to breathe a little better. She rolled her eyes while Digg stood at the bottom of her bed trying to inconspicuously look at her chart while Thea came to stand her side. "They wouldn't tell us anything!" She told her petulantly, showing her displeasure by the down turn of her lips. "Yeah, they needed to talk to me first and I just woke up. Digg stop snooping." She chastised playfully though in reality she didn't want him to see the P word.

John didn't even bother trying to look repentant but he did step towards the other side of the bed and took her casted hand in his non-casted hand gently. "How are you holding up?" He asked. Felicity shrugged. "I'm okay. Mild concussion, broken ankle, and a broken wrist as you can see." Thea huffed, apparently not happy with that statement. "Then why couldn't they tell us that? They had us worried sick thinking you were on death's door or something!" Felicity smiled fondly at the younger woman before her smile faded. "What happened? I remember hearing the first explosion and then nothing." She watched John and Thea exchange looks and her eyebrows raised. "Start talking." She demanded, dangerously close to the tone of her 'loud voice' without actually raising her voice.

* * *

TBC! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Some of my favorite scenes are scenes between Felicity and Diggle and Felicity and Thea so look for more of these scenes in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:: I normally don't like writing these before the chapter but I had to for this particular chapter. You will see a flashback in this chapter that is directly from 5x23 as well as the small bit we saw in the SDCC trailer.

* * *

John Diggle took in his friend, a woman he considered his sister, and shook his head. "You don't remember?" He asked gently. He knew that he would need to tread lightly on how he answered her questions as he didn't want to upset her, though his answers would upset her regardless. "I don't remember anything after I heard the bombs go off." She admitted. Her blonde hair fell in front of her glasses as she looked down, her brain trying to come up with images that she couldn't seem to remember. "What is the last thing you remember?" Felicity looked up, her eyes locking on the man's as she thought before answering.

 _**Flashback**_

 _As she walked towards Dig and Curtis she knew before they even uttered a word that whatever it was they were getting ready to say was not good._

" _We can't start the engine." Yeah, that wasn't good. "John's right. There's definitely something wrong." Curtis backed up Dig's words with an unknown look on his face._

 _She stared at them in horror before turning to look at Dinah as she asked "With the plane or the pilot…no offense." Her attention turned back to Dig as he replied quickly. "None Taken. I'm no ace, but I know how to start a plane. Whatever this was, it's not pilot error."_

 _Felicity refused to focus on the man standing behind him as she still couldn't believe that Oliver had allowed Slade Wilson out of his prison though when he spoke she couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye. "Either way, we're not going anywhere without Oliver or his son." Unfortunately it seemed as if the bad news kept coming as Nyssa stepped in to respond. 'Actually we're not going anywhere at all. I found this ten feet from the wing." Felicity noticed then what she had in her hand and groaned. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." She asked, refusing to beg but knowing that it was becoming less and less likely they were going to get off the island before it blew up._

 _Curtis responded quickly with an affirmative, "Depends on if you think that's an on-wing hydraulic system." She closed her eyes briefly as she heard Dinah ask the question that she knew the answer to without hearing the question. "Can we repair it?" She had barely noticed Thea and Quentin walk over but hearing Thea's response of "With what tools?" brought her attention to Oliver's younger sister. She knew if nothing else she had to make sure that Thea and Samantha got off this island. She wouldn't be responsible for Oliver losing his sister or the mother of his child. She barely heard Quentin's question as her thoughts raced. "So we're stuck here. Is that what you're saying?" Dig's response though brought her out of her rambling thoughts. "We have to tell Oliver now."_

 _She took a deep breath as she pulled the comm out of her pocket and put it in her ear, not wanting to tell Oliver what she was sure would not help with his stress level at the moment. She had no idea if he had found William or Chase yet, but she knew she had to for the sake of the rest of them. "Oliver do you copy?" She asked, not knowing if she was interrupting something though realistically it wouldn't be the first time. She almost felt as if she was back home for a brief moment considering how many times she had been leading him over the comms while he had been patrolling Starling City…or Star City as it was called now. The only thing that was missing was the familiar set up of the foundry or the bunker, depending on when it was…and her computers. She felt a familiar pang as she thought of the safety of being behind her computers but she refused to think about it as Oliver's pained voice replied back. "I'm here." She knew she needed to get him the information he needed as quickly as possible, so in true Felicity Smoak fashion she spoke quickly. "Chase sabotaged the plane. We can't get off the island."_

 _She wished that she had better news to give him but it wasn't surprising that she didn't. Chase had always been one step ahead of them and it seemed as if he still was. "There's an Argus supply ship on the Eastern shore." Was all he said to which her reply was just as quick. "That's on the other side of the island." She knew there was no way they would get there but his response was quick once more. "Slade knows where it is. Go now!" Was all she heard before the comms cut off. As soon as it did she ran over and spoke to Slade, as much as she hated it. "Hey, hey. Oliver says there's a boat on the eastern shore." She could tell everyone was gathering around them as it was a rare sight to see her even attempt to speak to Slade. His response was not a comforting one. "You lot won't make it in time. I'll take my own chances." She refused to let the man out of her sight and she could tell the others were in the same mind as she was so they all followed him, running as quickly as they could. In her mind she prayed none of them stepped on anymore landmines considering how much bad luck their team seemed to have with them already. Dig was at her side in a matter of moments and as they ran she felt his hand squeeze hers. She squeezed his back before letting go, not wanting to hold him up or pull him down in case she fell. A ragged thought sprung through her mind and she sent up a silent prayer that Chase didn't have any more EMPs laying around or else she'd be dead for sure._

 _As they broke free of the tree coverage and she could see the boat she barely heard Samantha's voice call out in fear. "I have to find William." She called out to her but her name but Thea echoed it as well as she ran towards her. "Samantha!" She and Dig nodded, knowing that they had to follow. She barely had time to hear the first bomb go off as she grabbed Thea's arm and Dig took a hold of Samantha's before they all turned and ran as quickly as they could towards the supply ship that they could barely see off into the distance. A bomb went off closer to them and she felt her legs give out as blackness swelled in front of her eyes._

 _**End Flashback**_

Her eyes focused back on John's and she shook her head to clear it. "The last thing I remember was going after Samantha and hearing the first bomb go off. Then another one went off closer to us and then…nothing." She told him, feeling helpless. She watched as Thea and John shared a look before turning back to her. "First of all, Oliver found William and he's okay." He told her, knowing her well enough to know that she would be worried about Oliver before anyone else. She felt a pang of guilt hit her chest as she thought that but pushed it aside. "That's good." She replied softly. "But what happened? Why did I black out?" She asked, sick of waiting for answers. "And is everyone else okay?" She asked, refusing to be deterred again. "No, Felicity. Everyone's not okay." He told her, reaching over to take her uninjured hand once again. Before he could give her any details the door opened and Dr. Elliott walked through. "Sorry to interrupt, however Ms. Smoak needs a few tests done. You two can come back later." She wanted to protest but remembering exactly what sorts of tests she needed run she shut her mouth. "Please go get an update on everyone and when I'm done I want to know everything." She told them firmly and both nodded. Thea reached down to hug her as gently as possible while Dig squeezed her uninjured hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We'll be back." He told her before exiting the door. She turned to her doctor and sighed. "Okay, where do you want me?" She asked, shaking her head as she realized how bad that sounded. "Not like that." She muttered. Well, she must have been feeling better since her babbling was coming back.

* * *

TBC! Sorry that this chapter was mostly a flashback however I wanted to show it from Felicity's point of view in order to show what she witnessed. Next chapter will answer a few questions but not all of them. Please review and let me know if you are interested in this!


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on _Never Let Me Go_ …

 _"And is everyone else okay?" She asked, refusing to be deterred again. "No, Felicity. Everyone's not okay." He told her, reaching over to take her uninjured hand once again. Before he could give her any details the door opened and Dr. Elliott walked through. "Sorry to interrupt, however Ms. Smoak needs a few tests done. You two can come back later." She wanted to protest but remembering exactly what sorts of tests she needed run she shut her mouth. "Please go get an update on everyone and when I'm done I want to know everything." She told them firmly and both nodded. Thea reached down to hug her as gently as possible while Dig squeezed her uninjured hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We'll be back." He told her before exiting the door. She turned to her doctor and sighed. "Okay, where do you want me?" She asked, shaking her head as she realized how bad that sounded. "Not like that." She muttered. Well, she must have been feeling better since her babbling was coming back._

* * *

Felicity would have never considered herself to be a brave person to be completely honest. Sure she was confident in her abilities when it came to being behind a computer and she didn't find herself afraid hacking into a protected area, however that was because she trusted her skills in keeping herself out of harms away on the internet. When it came to real life issues she found herself to be scared fairly often. This time being another time that most people she felt wouldn't be literally shaking on the hospital bed that she was laying on…and yet here she was, shaking. "Now Ms. Smoak trust me when I say that this will be easier if you relax." The nurse who in any other instance Felicity would appreciate as she had a naturally bubbly personality that Felicity liked, but today was not one of those days. Today was one of those days that she wished she was surrounded by gruff men barking out monosyllabic words as they worked out. It was easier that way.

"That's easy for you to say." She muttered, trying to relax as she put her feet into the stirrups. When she had been informed that she had to have an ultrasound she hadn't thought too much about it but once the doctor had questioned her on how far along she was that had changed. Due to the fact that she could only be a month pregnant at the most a transvaginal ultrasound was the best way to see the baby and as such that meant some minor (major in Felicity's mind) discomfort for the expectant mother.

The blonde bit her lip as she felt the process but her eyes were drawn to the screen as she saw the little blurb on the screen that the nurse pointed out. Her eyes watered as she realized that this was real, though whether the tears were out of fear, love, or something else she didn't know. Her entire body seemed to shut down and a part in the far recesses of her brain realized this as shock. She barely heard the nurse tell her that she printed out photos though there wasn't much to see and that she would leave the room in order to allow her to clean up. It was the first time that Felicity was able to get out of bed and as she did she relished the fact that she was once again standing on her own. She was sure the doctor wouldn't be happy to see that but she didn't care. He hadn't given her orders that she couldn't and even if he did he clearly didn't know her if he thought she was going to sit around just because she had gotten in trouble.

She used the restroom quickly before walking back out into the room, feeling relief as she found a pair of scrub pants seated against the bed. "I figured you'd be more comfortable with a pair of pants, at least until someone can get you some of your own clothing." The nurse replied to which Felicity finally smiled a megawatt smile. "Thank you." She told her and slid them on as gracefully as she can without flashing the nurse any of her exposed body. Not that it mattered as she had just done an ultrasound but at least she tried to be modest.

"I spoke with the doctor and he agreed that we can lose the bed and instead take you back to your room in a wheelchair. I know it's not much better but at least you are sitting up rather than lying down." She told her and Felicity nodded, though she still didn't know why she couldn't walk…but decided not to push her luck. Upon arriving back in her room she was surprised to see it occupied, though she didn't think about it much as she smiled at her friend. "I'm glad to see you are okay." She told him as he clearly hadn't heard her. Curtis turned around and smiled, though it was a pained smile. His arm was in a sling much like Digg's had been however his face was also badly bruised and she could see the white strips across his cheek which told her he had stiches as well. "I could say the same thing about you. You scared the hell out of me when I saw Digg carrying you after you blacked out." He told her, pulling her into a hug. She and Curtis weren't the touchy feely type but she understand the sentiment and as such she returned the hug with as much strength as she could, which admittedly wasn't a lot. "Digg told me that you were awake but then I walked in and they said you were having tests done. Is everything okay?"

She nodded, walking back to the wheelchair and sitting down, using it just as she had at another point in her life and wheeled over towards the small couch. "Sit down." She told him teasingly. "It hurts my neck to look up at you on a normal day…but considering I am not in heels, please make things easier for me." Curtis did as he was asked and waited for her to respond to his earlier question. "Yeah, I'm fine. They just wanted to check to make sure everything was okay with my head after I blacked out." She fibbed quickly, impressed with her ability to come up with a lie that quickly and without stuttering. She made a mental note to give Oliver grief about how much better at excuses she was than he but then nixed that idea almost immediately. She didn't want to have to explain why she was lying after all.

"So since Digg and Thea left immediately after I asked them how everyone was…can you tell me?" She asked, piercing him with her blue eyes. Curtis stiffened for a minute before purposely relaxing, though she was aware that he knew that she hadn't missed the move. "Digg, Thea, and I are okay for the most part." He started, to which she nodded, relieved and yet annoyed that he was starting with what she already knew. "Oliver is okay, he's actually in better shape than most of all of us." He joked to which she cracked a smile. "Figures." She responded. "William is also okay, Chase never touched him other than when he took him in the first place." Relief flooded her at hearing this, as much for William's sake as for Oliver's. She knew that Oliver would never forgive himself as it was now that his past collided with William's present, she couldn't imagine how much worse it would be had William been injured.

"Quentin will probably be in a wheelchair for a few weeks as his right leg and left arm are broken, as are two ribs, so he can't exactly use crutches. He's not pleased at all but no one is really listening. He's also hovering over Dinah who he actually pushed out of the way as one of the bombs went off right near her, that's actually how he broke his ribs. She is perfectly fine other than a bruise and some bruised ribs that she got from her fight with Black Siren." Felicity wanted to ask but figured it was best she didn't interject as she wanted to know what else was going on. She felt awful that everyone was beat up but honestly nothing she had heard so far was any worse than a normal night on the streets of Star City with the exception of the actual broken bones. Bruised ribs and even broken ribs tended to be the normal for most of them (though she was lucky to escape that for the most part) and even an occasional broken bone was even par for the course. So why was everyone acting so strangely?

"What about Rene and Samantha?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. She knew there had to be something worse than what she had heard so far. "Rene is in a coma." He told her bluntly. "He tried to get to Thea and Samantha as Samantha was fighting Thea when the second bomb went off as she wanted to go and look for William. As it was Rene caught some shrapnel and as such he is a medically induced coma but even when they try to take him out of it they aren't sure if he'll wake up." Felicity felt tears well up in her eyes but she nodded, knowing she had to stay positive. "And Samantha?" She asked, fearing the answer. Curtis shook his head, not really knowing how to answer but knowing that he had to say it anyway. "After the second bomb went off and you blacked out, Thea and Rene tried to get Samantha to go towards the ship. Digg had you in his arms and was running towards it and Rene was knocked out. Thea lost her grip on Samantha and she ran back the way that we had come. Another bomb went off and she was hit. I grabbed Rene with Dinah's help who had already gotten Quentin on the ship and Thea went to drag Samantha away. By the time she got her to the ship she was gone. She bled out too quickly." He told her, and this time tears fell down her eyes. She couldn't help it. It wasn't that she and Samantha were friends or had even really talked more than a handful of times but as someone who had lost a parent at a young age (though not in the same way) she couldn't help but feel for William. Not only had he been kidnapped, he had been saved by the Green Arrow who he learned was his father (or at least she assumed he knew now), but to lose his mother too? It made sense why Oliver hadn't been by, not that she had questioned it in the first place as she knew that William came first.

And for the first time, she could understand why. It wasn't that she was ever angry about the fact but now that she had her own…child…at least one that was currently growing inside her, she could understand why he had done what he had done. Once again she felt like the world's largest hypocrite but she kept that part to herself, instead taking her glasses off and setting them on her lap as she took the tissue that Curtis was holding out to her to wipe her eyes. "How is William handling things?" She asked. She had never met the young boy but that didn't mean she didn't care about him, just as she had cared about Thea before she had gotten to know her. They were part of Oliver and as such she cared. "He's not really sure what's going on. He knows that Oliver is his dad and that his mom is gone…but I don't think he's processed it. Oliver is keeping them away from everyone right now as to not overwhelm him. So far only Digg and Thea have been allowed in the room…but they've kept us updated." She nodded, her blonde curls falling around her face as she did. She wished she had a pony tail holder so she could secure her hair as it was driving her crazy.

Before she could ask anything else (though she really didn't know what to ask), her doctor appeared once again. "Ms. Smoak, all your tests came back positive so if you'd like we can get these discharge papers started." He told her and she nodded her head. She needed to get out of this room and up to her friends. She didn't care that Oliver didn't want them in the room, she could at least help her friends. It was the least she could do. "What room is Quentin in?" She asked, knowing that at least he'd let her in. "Room 10. Oh, Thea asked me to give you these." He told her, handing her a bag in which she found clothing. "Thanks. I'll get dressed, sign my paperwork, and I'll meet you in a few minutes," She told him. He smiled and walked out, saying nothing.

"Okay Doc, let's get this over with." She told him, needing to be useful and to help her friends in whatever way possible.

* * *

AN: If anyone is curious as to when I am getting ready to update or if they have any questions please follow me on Twitter at Brittany_Ellis. I will randomly post excerpts of chapters I am working on, plus I always answer my tweets whereas here I am awful at answering messages.

Published on September 4th, 2017


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously on Never Let Me Go:_

 _Before she could ask anything else (though she really didn't know what to ask), her doctor appeared once again. "Ms. Smoak, all your tests came back positive so if you'd like we can get these discharge papers started." He told her and she nodded her head. She needed to get out of this room and up to her friends. She didn't care that Oliver didn't want them in the room, she could at least help her friends. It was the least she could do. "What room is Quentin in?" She asked, knowing that at least he'd let her in. "Room 10. Oh, Thea asked me to give you these." He told her, handing her a bag in which she found clothing. "Thanks. I'll get dressed, sign my paperwork, and I'll meet you in a few minutes," She told him. He smiled and walked out, saying nothing._

 _"Okay Doc, let's get this over with." She told him, needing to be useful and to help her friends in whatever way possible._

* * *

Once she signed what felt like 1800 documents and quizzed the doctor on who all had information on her records (too many people and she intended to change that as soon as she had access to a computer or tablet), she closed the door and stood up, allowing the blanket to fall away from her legs. She was more unsteady than she cared to admit but she was grateful to be standing at all. She dug around in the bag that Thea had gotten a hold of somehow and grimaced as she saw remnants of her clothing that she had been wearing prior to the island blowing up. Her shirt somehow had taken a large hit. She threw the damaged shirt in the garbage can that was next to the hospital bed and winced as she realized her bra had been destroyed as well. She looked over her jacket and realized that was a goner as well. Luckily for her it seemed as if her black jeans were in decent condition so she slipped them on, wincing as the jeans rubbed up against her bruised and cut legs.

Looking inside the bag she found her boots and put those on as well before laughing softly at the ARGUS sweatshirt that was inside. It was about 4 times too large for her but she didn't care. She slipped it on, feeling vulnerable without a bra but considering it was black and huge no one would notice, hopefully. After checking to make sure she had everything (which wasn't anything other than the clothing on her body, though she did wonder if Digg or Thea had grabbed the tablet that Oliver had given her when they were on Lian Yu) she walked out of the room, going left and finding a nurse who pointed her to go back the way she came to find the elevators.

As she was walking she started to feel all her bumps and bruises but she hid it as best as she could. "Are you alright?" A voice to her left asked as she waited in front of the elevators. She turned and saw a woman who looked a few years older than she was looking at her in concern. "I'm fine, though stressed out, desperately hoping my friend has my tablet, in desperate need of caffeine even though I'm not sure if I'm allowed to have it and my hair is driving me crazy as it keeps falling in my face. Other than that I'm okay…sorry, I babble." She realized quickly that she had gone onto a tangent and as such shut her mouth before it could get her into even more trouble. Luckily the woman didn't seem to mind and instead reached into her bag and pulled out a pony tail holder. "Sorry, I can't answer your question about caffeine as I'm not sure why you wouldn't be able to, I'm not sure about your tablet as obviously I'm not the friend you are curious about however as someone who knows the dilemma of hair falling in your face I always carry extras. Hope that helps." The woman handed her the pony tail holder, winked, and walked away, not giving Felicity a chance to thank her before she had turned the corner. She sighed in relief, making a mental note to find the woman's name on the Argus server and walked into the now open elevator.

She tried desperately not to think of her current predicament and luckily for her she only had to go one floor up before the door opened up into the waiting room where she found John, Thea, Curtis, Dinah and Quentin who was seated in a wheel chair. "Hey, I was just coming up to check on you." She told the older man who was currently wearing a scowl on his face. The rest of the group (who had their backs turned) turned to look at her. "That was fast." Curtis responded and she laughed. "It didn't seem like it." She replied before gathering her hair up and fastening it into her signature pony tail, already feeling worlds better about herself now that she didn't have hair falling in her face.

Before anyone could ask about how she was doing she made her way further into the room and stood next to Quentin. "So I'm surprised to see you sprung already." She teased him and was glad she got his signature wry smile. "I'm not just yet. I'm waiting for a nurse to come and give me some sort of paperwork and some prescriptions but I refused to sit in that damn room any longer so I forced Dinah here to wheel me out here so I could at least find out how everyone else was." He stated, wincing as he took too deep of a breath and it apparently agitated his ribs. Felicity nodded in understanding. "Why do you think I forced the doctor to release me so quickly?" She asked and groaned when John turned to stare at her. "Was he ready to release you Felicity?" He asked in what she deemed his stern big brother voice. She rolled her eyes before walking over to him and placing a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm fine. I have a mild concussion and they saw in my charts that I had an implant put in plus it was repaired a few months prior so they wanted to keep me a little longer…but I refused as I know my body and if it starts misbehaving I'll get to a doctor. Until then I want to be here with my friends." She told him and let out an internal sigh of relief when he looked at her for a minute longer before nodding.

She looked around the room, noting the very noticeable absences. She wanted to ask about Oliver but she kept that desire inside, instead doing the sensible thing and turning to the rest of the group. "Anymore news about Rene?" She asked, surprised that no one was in his room with him.

* * *

TBC! Sorry this has taken so long. Honestly with how few reviews I've gotten I've not been as inspired on this fic as I should have been. Hopefully with SDCC coming up this weekend my creative juices will start flowing a little more freely.

 _Published on July 16th, 2018_


End file.
